


Five Wonderful Things About Crowley’s Angel and One About Aziraphale’s Demon

by MaxSpencer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, The Great Flood, They Love Each Other (Also The Sky Is Blue)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSpencer/pseuds/MaxSpencer
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Five Wonderful Things About Crowley’s Angel and One About Aziraphale’s Demon

**_One: Kisses_ **

Aziraphale was probably the best kisser who ever lived. Crowley was more than a little smug that he was the only one who had ever, or would ever experience this. Zira's kisses were just for him.

 

It should be made known here that Crowley had never used his demonic wiles to tempt Aziraphale into anything. He would never do that. If downstairs happened to infer he was tempting heaven’s emissary on earth to their side, well, it was better than the trouble he’d get in for fraternising (and yes, that was happily a euphemism) with an angel. Crowley had always wondered if he could use his wiles to tempt an angel but not his angel.

 

Crowley took every opportunity he could to kiss Aziraphale. Some of his finest achievements had been dedicated to achieving this end. Forget the M25, mistletoe, sprigs of which he kept around the place (and in his pockets) year round, was Crowley’s greatest achievement.

 

**_Two: Cuddles_ **

If cuddling were an Olympic sport Aziraphale would be the most successful sportsman who ever lived. Crowley had spent some considerable time trying to make it one. He’d succeeded in Ancient Greece but the clothed Olympics was always going to be a harder sell. Disappointingly he’d never managed to convince his angel to actually compete. Heaven would notice. Not that heaven was particularly observant but even they would have to notice something.

 

**_Three: Best Boyfriend Ever_ **

Aziraphale was the best boyfriend in the world. It didn’t matter how cranky and disagreeable Crowley was being when he waltzed into the bookshop he always knew exactly what his demon needed. Weather it was a cuddle and a hot cocoa or a glass of single malt and several rounds of toe curling sex or variations thereupon. After six millennia they knew each other as intimately as two beings could. Crowley tried very hard to be as good of a boyfriend to his angel but he always seemed to come up short. Aziraphale appreciated the effort though.

 

**_Four: He Loves_ **

He could, and did, genuinely and of his own free will love a demon. It was so unorthodox that it wasn’t even against the rules. Nobody had ever thought it was possible for an angel to love a demon and so nobody had ever made a rule against it.

 

**_Five: Aziraphale_ **

The most wonderful thing about Aziraphale was Aziraphale. The culmination of all the wonderful things that made up Aziraphale as a person made up one whole wonderful entity.

 

**_And One: He (Also) Loves_ **

Aziraphale had loved his demon for a bit more than two millennia before he knew, properly knew, that Crowley loved him back. Demons weren’t supposed to be able to love, in the same way that angels weren’t supposed to be able to dance.

 

It was just after the whole flood thing. They’d spent forty days and nights clinging to the peak of a mountain in the rain, and then several more while the water receded. They were, finally, for the first time in nearly two months, dry. They were comfortably entangled. By a fire Crowley had gotten going, quite a feat as all the wood in the world was thoroughly waterlogged. But Crowley (like most demons) was good with fire.

 

‘Love you, angel,’ he'd said, teetering on the edge of sleep.

 

It was the first time he'd actually said it. It was, in fact, the first time anyone had said it on earth. It wasn't something humans expressed. It was, very occasionally expressed in heaven. Crowley, or the angel he had once been, had been the first to express it there too. But he didn't really remember that. Everything before he'd vaguely sauntered in the direction of demondom (apart from information relevant to that event) was like he'd done it all with a thick coat of vaseline over his eyes and a lot of cotton wool in his ears. It was all a bit… fuzzy.

 

Crowley was asleep by the time the significance of the event fully hit Aziraphale. He stroked Crowley's long scarlet hair affectionately and followed him into sleep.

 

What Aziraphale didn't know was that, while he was sleeping several days before, Crawley had accidentally dropped (and then briefly lost track of) his angel. The thing about angels is: they don't float, not without their own agency. So, when a sleeping Aziraphale had slipped from Crowley's grasp, he'd rapidly begun to sink and been swept halfway around the globe, nearly drowning in the process. When he'd fallen asleep Aziraphale had been clinging with his demon to a nondescript mountain in the middle east, when he woke up they were in New Zealand. He had yet to notice.


End file.
